


like goddamn fireworks

by Poe



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, I have only seen season one and two do not judge me, Implied sex before and after the curtain rises and falls, Isaac Lahey Deserves Nice Things, Isaac Lahey Feels, It's soft folks!, Kissing, LOVE! THAT'S THE THING!, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Probably OOC but like eh, Probably a few metaphors in there too idk, Realising They Actually Care About Each Other A Lot Actually, Slice of Life, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The pack totally know the boys are not exactly subtle, They're Both Eighteen, Trust, a lot of kissing actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: "It shouldn't be inevitable, but it kind of is, in the end, falling together time and time again until they can't blame the adrenaline anymore, until they're taking time to talk and look and touch and wrap around each other long after their skin has cooled and the nights give way to morning's gentle creep.They sit, two boys, gangly yet war-forged, lips kiss-bitten red like summer roses."What if Derek finds out?" Isaac asks, pulling back, away from Stiles."What if he does?" Stiles replies."*(or the one where Stiles and Isaac have been hooking up for a while and realise they have feelings and everything's fine actually.)
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630734
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	like goddamn fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/gifts).



It shouldn't be inevitable, but it kind of is, in the end, falling together time and time again until they can't blame the adrenaline anymore, until they're taking time to talk and look and touch and wrap around each other long after their skin has cooled and the nights give way to morning's gentle creep. 

They sit, two boys, gangly yet war-forged, lips kiss-bitten red like summer roses. 

"What if Derek finds out?" Isaac asks, pulling back, away from Stiles. 

"What if he does?" Stiles replies. "He doesn't own you, you know. You do know that, right? Nobody owns you. Even all this supernatural - bullshit, it doesn't own you. It's just you and it's me and the rest we'll figure out, but god, Isaac, I'm never going to let anyone control you again."

Isaac smiles, small and soft. 

"That's a big promise," he says, looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes. 

Stiles touches his finger to the pulse on Isaac's wrist, and sends a whisper of his spark through the connection. 

"Nothing's managed to stop me yet. Way I figure it, that either means I'm invincible, or god doesn't want me dead. Maybe I'm just too pretty to die." He tilts his head and pouts a little. 

Isaac leans in, enough to press a butterfly kiss to the near invisible scar on Stiles' cheek. 

"I think you might be," he says. 

"Too pretty?" Stiles asks, quiet, barely there. 

"Way too pretty. Like goddamn fireworks on the fourth of July, so many colours, burning so bright - nobody should be allowed to hold all that. But you do," Isaac says, and ducks his head, cheeks flushed. 

"Thought you weren't good with words?" Stiles says and tilts Isaac's chin carefully upwards, their foreheads so close to touching. 

"Guess you inspire me," Isaac breathes. 

"It must be mutual," Stiles says, breathing Isaac in, bumping their noses together. 

"It was easier when I hated you," Isaac murmurs, lips almost touching Stiles'. "Hate is so much simpler. You don't have to think about it. Any of it. It's just something to be. Didn't work though."

"You want to stop thinking?" Stiles says, and it's almost a kiss, the way he lets his bottom lip drag against Isaac's. 

Isaac nips at him, drawing out the weird little squeaks only he knows Stiles can make. 

Stiles kisses him like it could be the last thing he does, and he wants to do it _well_. But it gives way to something slower, something they've learnt with time that they can have. Something that's theirs and something that doesn't mean the world just tried to end. Something that isn't about endings at all. 

Isaac growls deep inside himself and grasps at Stiles' hips, pulling him closer, his fingers splaying over the juts of bone there. 

Stiles rocks up to him, steady like waves whispering up to the shore, without urgency. His hands find holds in Isaac's hair, in golden curls haloed by the softest glow of daylight. 

Stiles kisses the side of Isaac's mouth, sloppy, and nudges his nose into the vulnerable skin where Isaac's throat meets shoulder, nudging at his collarbone, teeth scraping carefully over the skin, raising tiny hairs and making Isaac shiver. 

"You're still thinking," Stiles says, voice muffled but oh so clear to Isaac's ears. 

"I want to remember this," Isaac says, gasping out the last word as Stiles moves his hands to scratch past Isaac's shoulder blades. "Can't turn it off. Want to remember it all." 

Stiles presses a kiss to where Isaac's heart is beating wildly, lingering there like he could hear it. 

"You and me," Stiles says, "you and me. This - we won't be forgotten. I won't let that happen. You know, right? You have to know. This whole time, the first time you kissed me and the second and the third, until I stopped counting. You have to have known how that felt. How it feels. Something inside me knew you, the second I saw you. Not like fate, or destiny. Something made of blood and bones and all the things we've seen and done. And I've loved you because I don't know what else to do with all that. How can I look at you and not love you? _Fireworks_ \- god, if I'm fireworks, you're like the sun. You should be the moon, right? Werewolf, I know. But you're not. You don't reflect. You burn. You take up the whole sky. You're the only thing I can see. The only thing I want to see. This -" Stiles looses his spark and lets it tremble across Isaac's skin, darting briefly before dissipating into nothing again. "- I can only do this because of you. Because I look at you and I really believe. And that's the root of it, yeah? Belief. So I love you, and I believe in you, and everything in between. All the messy and gross feelings. Is that okay?"

"It was so, so much easier when I hated you," Isaac says, voice cracking, burying his face in Stiles' hair. "I love you so much it scares me. Or I think I should be scared, but I'm not. I love you so much it stops me being afraid. And I don't know how to be something other than afraid. It's - an adjustment."

"I'll protect you," Stiles says, like it's easy. Like it's true. His heart doesn't skip a beat. 

"This feels like the first real thing I've known in so long. Like waking up," Isaac says. 

"Like coming up for air," Stiles whispers. 

"Like my heart started beating again. Like I'm alive. Despite everything," Isaac says, and lets himself be pushed backwards onto the sheets. 

" _Despite everything_ sounds good," Stiles agrees, and kisses down, between ribs, to the delicate skin above Isaac's navel, to the soft curls of hair below it. 

Isaac closes his eyes, sinking deep down, but still able to gasp for air, Stiles both anchoring him and allowing him to float. The room smells of ozone and Stiles, pulsing, alive. 

A new day stutters into being, and Isaac Lahey is in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is short, I know, I'm planning on a much bigger version of this but I had to sort of... start somewhere. Isaac fell into my life and I fell in love, in that order. I'm obsessed with Spark!Stiles and how it works in this fic is not like... based on anything I just wanted him to be able to send like emotions through touch because... why not, Teen Wolf is already That Weird. I just wanted Isaac to have something Nice and Good. 
> 
> (For anyone worried about the rest of the pack, they totally know, Isaac and Stiles have not been subtle, they reek of each other all the time and everyone's totally chill with it!)
> 
> You can find me at jbbarnes.tumblr.com if you want. It's a goddamn mess over there, but my queue has a lot of Sterek lined up, so that's fun. 
> 
> And comments and kudos make my day so... do that! If you want! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> This is all Gracie's fault! <3


End file.
